A Second Chance
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Brittany grew up with a single mother, never knowing who her father was, until her brother walked into her bakery to meet her for the first time in 25 years. Can she be happy with her new family? Or will she just go on like they don't exist? OC/Evan Bourne
1. Chapter 1

Out of all the days today had to be the day I over slept. I had a lot to do today. I quickly jumped into the shower, then I threw on a pair of jeans and a low cut tee, I slipped my sneakers on, I grabbed my bag and jacket running out the door. I quickly drove off; I had to check up at my bakery Fancy Eats Bakery. We have a place for guests to sit and talk amongst themselves well they eat things from cakes to cookies. This bakery was my heart and soul, it took me years to get it up and running, I never once thought that it would be such a hit like it has become. "Morning guys," I told everyone when I walked in the back door.

Morning echoed throughout the bakery. I walked into my office to get a few things taken care of. I sat back in the chair waiting for my computer to boot up, it was a few years old and with all the stuff I had on it, it ran a little slow, but it did its main job day in and day out. I quickly checked my email deleting the spam, I opened the one message that caught my attention the most _"To my estranged daughter" _I wasn't sure how well this was going to go over, it didn't seem good, I never met my dad or my two half brothers or half sister. I knew who they were, but I wasn't so sure they knew me.

_To my dearest daughter Brittany,_

_I never meant to for you to grow up with out a father, but I was married and I couldn't be the father you or your mom wanted, I had a family that was important to me. They just recently found out about you, I know it don't seem like I cared about you for the last 25 years, but I have helped you in more ways then you will ever know. I told my kids and wife everything they wanted to know about you, so don't be so shocked when they show up to find you, take care Bob_

I sighed and read the email over and over again, the more I read it the more pissed off I got about it. I grew up with my mother, she never married, she didn't date much, she took care of me the best she could, I got everything I ever needed growing up, but my birthday wish, wishing on shooting stars and everything else you could make a wish on never came true, I always wanted to know who my father was and why he wasn't around. My mom never told me who he was until my 18th birthday. I was shocked and all the pieces fit to why he was never around. "Britt, you have a visitor" Luke said sticking his head into my office.

"Ok," I said slowly getting up.

I walked to the front of the store, I stopped and looked at him, there in the flesh was none other then my half brother. I put on a smile and walked up to him "Hello, I'm Brittany what can do for you sir?" I asked him already knowing the answer to my own question.

"I think you know Brittany, mind if we go some where else to talk?" He asked.

"Of course, follow me," I said leading him to my office "Please sit," I told him closing the door behind him.

"I know this must come of a shock to you, me being here and all," he said sitting down.

"I knew one day, he would tell you about me, not that I have ever met him," I said sitting down feeling nervous about this all.

"I just don't get how he could betray my mother," he said shaking his head.

"It was 25 years ago!"

"Do you know what it's like to hear that your father cheated on your mother to have a bastard's kid?" he asked annoyed by all this.

"Do you know what it's like to wish you had a father to see you at your ballet recitals, in the school play, to see you on Prom night, be there to watch you graduate high school and college, to be there when you're mother dies of cancer?" I asked him rubbing the tears away.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" He said feeling bad about it all.

"You didn't know," I told him.

"Why don't we get to know each other, you go first?"

"Ok, I'm Brittany, 25 years old, I own this bakery, it took me years to get it up and running, it's my baby, no I don't have a boyfriend or husband, I'm happy being me, anything else you want to know?"

"No that's fine," he said.

"I know you're Randy Orton WWE superstar, you're married to Samantha Speno, have a little girl named Alanna, have a sister named Becky and a brother named Nathan."

"Ok, do you like stock me or something?" He asked trying to be funny

"Uh no, I was told who my dad was and did some research on him and you, plus I'm a huge WWE fan so most the stuff I already knew," I told him.

"Um ok, what else do you want to know?"

"The reason you are here?"

"He just told us no one really wanted to come and see if it was true or not, and they voted for me to come and find out, plus they want you to come back with me so they can get to know you," he said.

"I can't go back with you; I have a business to run here, I can't leave it, if they really want to get to know me they can come here."

"Ok, but Brittany."

"Please it's Britt."

"Ok Britt, I do want to spend more time with you, so if you can find anyway to leave this for a few days call me," he said placing a card down with his number on it.

"Ok, I'm happy you stopped in Randy," I said getting up to shake his hand.

We both weren't ready to hug each other yet, we both knew it. I sighed once he left my office. I wanted to meet them all, but I couldn't do it. I turned my computer off and walked out; I still had a bunch of stuff to get done before night fall. I forced everything that was my dad to the back of mind, I would worry about them later on, and I just didn't have the time right now.

* * *

><p><em>Not sure if I'm going to continue this story or not, if I get enough reviews saying you want more then I will continue it one a few of my other stories come to an end. So please if you like it, leave a review :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Finally the day was over, I walked through my door dropping my stuff on the floor, I didn't care where it landed, I was stressed beyond repair, I was depressed with everything that happened today, I pushed Randy to the back of my mind, but he wouldn't stay there, I fell over landing on my plush bed, burying my head into my pillow. The one thing I always wanted, I got but I blew him off, blew them all off, like they were nothing to me. Technically they were nothing to me but I was given the chance to change that, but I chickened out. I knew my bakery would be safe until I got back how ever long I was gone for, but I was afraid, afraid of everything. What I expected wasn't what I was going to get if I showed up there, I wanted them to welcome me with open arms but just the way Randy talked about me I was in for a wake up call if I did go. I've been off just fine with my mom since I was born and once she died I took care of me, I didn't have my rich daddy there to help me out like they did.

I sighed in frustration part of me wanted to go, the other part wanted me to stay. I was fine, I would be fine. I don't need them now or ever, just if I could forget. I tossed and turned all night, I just closed my eyes when my alarm went off, and I groaned and turned it off getting up for the day. I showered and applied my make up but it still didn't help me out. I had bags under my eyes, my eyes were blood shot, and I looked like hell and the worst part I felt like it. I moved around all day like a zombie, not thinking, moving at a slow pace, I wouldn't talk to anyone. I was just a shell of my former self, I was gone, can't say I know when I'll be back. I was told to take a few days off but I didn't, I couldn't, I would go crazy being at home. I was like this for a week, it was like I didn't know what I was anymore, haven't ate anything in days. Being here was killing me, it would kill me to go, and I was torn between them both. They wouldn't let me go to my own bakery saying I was no good to them this way, I had no choice but to agree.

I lay in bed day after day, shutting the outside would off. I kept my door locked not letting anyone in. My cell phone stayed turned off. The only time I talked to anyone was when it concerned my baby, my bakery. I wouldn't let anything happen to that no matter how depressed I was. I didn't want Randy showing up to affect me like this, I didn't know it was going to. I didn't want to be like this but I couldn't go back to my happy self that I was a week ago. I sighed and rolled over on my side, closing my eyes seeing Randy standing in my bakery, I groaned and sat up rubbing my eyes. I had to do something; I just didn't know what I was going to do. I could stay here and be a miserable and try to cheer myself up or I could go and ruin everything about my dad I ever dreamed of him being.

I played with the little piece of paper; I read the name and number. I sighed; I was going on a vacation. I knew deep down it was what I had to do, and it was easier to do it now instead of becoming more depressed with my life. I packed everything I would need, I placed a call to my best friend and assistant manager Carla, and I explained that I would be back in a few weeks and if she or anyone needed anything then call day or night, no matter how big the emergency was. This would be the first time I wouldn't be close to my bakery, it was hard to leave it, but I had too and it would be in good hands until I got back. I didn't want to fly out, I was going to drive it would be a two day drive but the time I spent on the road would help me think and clear my mind and figure things out. I drove all day and most the night, I only pulled off the road when I couldn't bear to keep my eyes open anymore. I stopped at the first hotel I came across. It wasn't much, the TV barely worked, the bed squeaked every time I moved. It took minutes for the water to warm up enough to take a five minute shower before the water turned freezing cold. The second the sun came up, I was out of there.

I drove all day only stopping a few times to get gas and a little bit of food. I pulled into a very unfamiliar driveway at eight at night my second day of driving. I wasn't sure if he was home or not, but I couldn't back out now. I checked my make up in the small mirror on the visor, I slipped the keys into my pocket and slowly walked to the front door, and I took a deep breath and knocked three quick knocks looking down. My attention moved up the door when someone pulled it open. I put my best smile forward, hoping for the best. I was freaking out on the inside, I tried to look like I was calm on the outside but with the way my nerves were eating away at me I wasn't sure how calm or freaked out I looked. "Hi," I simply said after a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, can I help you?" The lady asked.

"Is Randy here?" I asked hoping I didn't come off as some roadie.

"He's at his parents right now," the lady told me eyeing me up.

"Ok can you...um...just tell him that his sister Brittany stopped by to see him?" I asked

"It's nice to meet you Brittany, why don't you come in and wait for him."

"You don't mind?"

"No, don't be silly, we're family Brittany, I'm Sam, Randy's wife."

"I know," I said walking in and taking a place on the couch. "When I was told about who my dad was years ago, I kept up to date the best I could, and since Randy is the main one everyone knows it was easier to follow his life then the rest," I explained hoping I didn't come off arrogant or like a stalker.

"Why didn't you come when you first found out?" Sam asked "If you don't mind."

I just looked at her taken back, it's not everyday that someone just comes out and asks you that question when they first meet you. "I don't mind Sam, I didn't want my dream of what they would do when they found out about me to be ruined," she started off, Sam looked confused. "I always thought that they would welcome me with open arms, I didn't want that to be ruined and when Randy showed up, just they way he talked made me realize that none of them would just be happy to see me, they found out that their dad had an affair it's not easy to handle and I just don't want them to take out their frustrations with their dad on me," I explained so she would understand. "I'm sorry Sam, it was nice meeting you, and I wish I could meet Alanna, but I can't stay here," I said getting up and walking to the door.

"It's ok, I think I get it Brittany, but ever since Randy came back from meeting you," Sam said, walking closer to her newest sister in law. "He couldn't stop talking about how strong you were and that maybe one day you could be a part of the family like you should've been, he always said that if you didn't come in a month he was going back to try to convince you again, he just wouldn't give up like last time, he would stay until you agreed to come back with him," Sam told her placing her hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Thanks Sam, but I just can't, tell Randy I came and that I think it would be best if he and everyone just forgets about me, just go back to the way they were before they knew about me," I said hugging Sam quick and walking out to my car, wiping my eyes.

Sam stood in the doorway and watched Brittany drive off, she wasn't sure how Randy would react about it, there was just something in Randy's eyes when he came back from seeing his sister, he really did want to be apart of her life and get to know her. Sam smiled and walked out to Randy's hummer when he pulled into the driveway and parked in front of the garage. They quickly kissed. "What are you doing out here baby?" Randy asked, walking to the passenger side getting a sleeping Alanna out of the backseat.

"I think we need to talk about that in the house," Sam said walking into the house

Randy followed behind and walked up to Alanna's room, laying her down in her bed, and giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead, he left the door open a crack so she could walk out when she woke up. Randy walked downstairs sitting by his wife on the couch. "What's going on?" Randy asked.

"Brittany was here," Sam said with a nervous hint to it

Randy looked confused, but he was happy that she stopped by "Where is she?" Randy asked wondering where she went off too.

"Home," Sam told him looking away from his gaze

"Why?" Randy asked worried Sam said something to make her regret coming here

"We were talking, waiting for you to show up and she said she couldn't do this and it would be best if you just go on living like you didn't know she was a part of our family, she says it's for the best if you do that Randy, I tired to tell her that you wanted her here, but that made her cry and leave faster, I'm sorry," Sam said feeling like it was her fault Brittany left.

"Baby it's not your fault," Randy said pulling his wife onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her "It's up to her on what she wants, and as much as it hurts that she doesn't want me, Nate, Becky, mom and dad a part of her life, then I can't do nothing about it," Randy told her "I just got everyone on the same page about her and telling them they would like her and she would fit in just perfect with everyone, and now she wants nothing to do with any of us."

"I'm sure she does Randy but she needs time, she went from not having any family to having a family that didn't want her around, she has a lot to deal with," Sam told Randy trying to comfort him some.

Randy couldn't believe that Brittany would show up here just to leave before meeting everyone. It was a scary thing; he knew that just from when he went to see who she was. She really was like them, so thick headed that she was always right, even if it was the wrong thing to do. Randy sighed and really hoped that she would come around and shows up here again, but he wasn't going to hold his breath and wait. When she was ready she would come, if she was ever ready that was.

* * *

><p><em>So for the next few chapters, I know what I want to happen but after that I'm not sure so when I get to the point, please just stick with me through them, because I will figure it out along the way. But feedback is awesome so if you could please leave me a review of what you think so far or what you think will happen.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled into my driveway, putting my car in park turning it off. I was a fool to ever think that they would just welcome me with open arms, I was only kidding myself. Why would they want me, I share the same father as they do and he didn't want me, he made that clear before I was even born. He was ashamed of me, so they would be too. I was most certain that Sam was only telling me things to make me stay. I wouldn't believe that Randy wanted to be apart of my life.

I turned the water on and took a long hot shower. I dressed in a simple basic tee and boot cut jeans. I left my hair down and skipped out on doing my make up. I made sure everything was in my purse before driving off to my bakery. I walked in the front door something I never do. I looked around the empty bakery. The walls were an off white color, maybe it was time to remodel the place, it was time for a change, and I walked into my office and got to work. I wanted to make it more dramatic. A cool red color for the walls. Black and white checkered title on the floor. The chairs to be more comfortable and relaxing then the ones I have now. The tables to be a soft red oak. The counters are going to be a light red and white marble. I placed my order for everything I would need. It would be two weeks before everything would arrive, that gave me plenty of time to put up signs saying they we would be closed for a few weeks. I would have a grand re-opening ceremony, maybe change the name too.

I got busy on making the signs I would need, and got them posted around the front of the bakery. It was nearing 5 in the morning, time for everyone to show up. I heard the voice's of my employee's, I walked to the back where everyone was getting ready to start the day off "Guys" I said loud enough over all the talking

"What's up boss?"

"I have decided that in two weeks, we will be closing the bakery."

"But why? This is your baby; it means the world to you?"

"Yes this is my baby, and it's time for a change."

"What kind of change?"

"I new one, I'm going to remodel the front, that means that we will be closed for a few weeks," I said looking around. "And when we are closed you all can go on a well deserved vacation, I will be able to over see everything going on here," I finished and walked into my office.

I sat down and looked through my emails, I wasn't sure what I was expecting to see but there was nothing from my dad or brother. I felt a bit disappointed about it. I shut the computer down and walked back out, slipping an apron on over my clothes. I loved to bake and it helped take my mind off of everything. "You sure you want to do this Brit?"

"Yes Jake everything is so blah."

"You do," he was saying when I cut him off

"I know it's gonna cost me money, but I need to do this Jake, not only for me but for this place. I'm not happy with how I have just abandoned taking care of it and leaving it to everyone else," I told him.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure," He said walking off.

I can't believe how fast a few weeks have gone by. Everything came in when they were supposed to. I found the best construction crew to work on the bakery. I still had two weeks left before they would be done with everything. I went down there once a day to check on the progress of things. They were coming along just fine. I was currently sitting outside the bakery on a bench, going over the final papers for the name to be changed. I just wasn't sure if I should change the name or not. "I'm telling you dude, this place has the best cakes in town," a deep voice said.

I couldn't help but smile; to bad they won't be getting any cake from here anytime soon. "Man I don't know about this," another voice said.

"Why not dude?"

"It don't matter the place is closed for at least two more weeks, but you can come back when they re-open the bakery," I told them not looking up from my papers.

"I'll just see you later man."

"Um ok later dude."

"Why are they closed?" The man asked sitting down by me.

"Remodeling," I told him.

"Do you know why?" He asked.

"Do you know you're a nosey person?" I asked.

"Yea, but I just wanted a piece of red velvet cake," He said.

I smiled. "I'm Brittany, I own this bakery, and I closed it because it was time for a change," I told him looking up and looking into his brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm Matt wait you said your name was Brittany?" He asked. I nodded. "So you're the Brittany, Randy won't stop talking about and now I know why."

I blushed. "Uh Randy?" I could feel the blood drain from my face.

"That's who I was talking to, didn't you see? Are you ok?"

"Uh yea I'm fine and no I was busy with paper work," I told him pointing to the papers on my lap.

"Oh but I work with him."

"I know."

"But since you own this place, is there anyway you can get me a piece of that cake?" He asked sticking his bottom lip out.

I giggled. "I'm sorry but I can't, come back when we re-open and I will personally give you a piece on the house, just ask for me ok?" I told him.

Matt smiled, "deal!"

* * *

><p><em>If anyone has any suggestions on a name for her bakery leave it in a review or pm me, if I use it then you will get credit for it.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

It was weird, over the next few weeks I found myself getting closer to Matt. We became fast friends and things looked to be going somewhere else. I wasn't sure if I was ready to jump into a relationship with one of Randy's friends, now or ever. But I couldn't just ignore my growing feelings for Matt. I wanted to explore my growing feelings for him as long as I didn't have to see Randy. It was easier to get past Randy and all the problems that came along with him. Was I being unfair? Of course I wasn't but I really didn't care. Bob wasn't being fair to me, when I was just a baby, so why should I give any of them any time of day. I felt bad for thinking like that but it was the truth.

I got out of the shower and dressed in a simple black knee length dress. I put soft curls in my hair and put on very little make up. Ever since Matt told me I looked beautiful with out any on, I found myself wearing very little if any when I would be seeing him. I slipped my black open toed high heeled shoes on. I checked my appearance in the mirror and smiled at my reflection. I opened the door when there was a soft knock at the door, I smiled when he kissed my cheek. "You look stunning Britt," Matt said, handing me a bouquet of beautiful wild flowers.

"Thanks, you look very handsome Matt," I told him walking into my kitchen putting the flowers in vase and adding water.

"You ready to go?" He asked holding his hand out.

I smiled and slipped my hand into his. "Yea."

We had a nice and romantic dinner at the fire House. We enjoyed each other's company during dinner. It was nice to be out with him. I wasn't focused on what would happen between us but just loving and enjoying the moment I was in. We were currently sitting on my couch. "How long are you in town for?" I asked sipping my coffee.

"A few days, I'm not leaving until I get a piece of that cake," He told me smiling cheesy.

"Hmmm good thing I made some earlier today then," I told him getting up.

"Are you trying to get rid of me already?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," I said cutting two pieces of cake.

"That hurts Brittany," he said with a fake cry.

"Oh come on we both know you just want some of this cake, that's the real reason you're here," I told him playfully.

"Hmm maybe but I can't complain about the company that comes with the cake."

I blushed a little "How could I get rid of you after that?" I told him placing a piece of cake in front of him "I hope it's as good as you remember."

"I know it will be, it's yours," he said digging into this cake "Randy wants to know if you're ready to talk to him," he said in between bites of cake.

I looked down. I don't think I would ever be ready to talk to him, but it was something that would have to be done, and I guess the sooner, the better it would be right? I still didn't know what I was going to say to him. "Uh no I'm not ready to talk to him," I told him flatly.

"Ok, I'll let him know then."

"Ok and tell him when I'm ready to talk, I will call him but make sure he knows it may not be ever," I told him, he just nodded.

We finished the night off watching old movies, I woke up in the middle of the night with his feet on my lap, I carefully got up, getting a blanket for Matt and covering him up. I turned the TV off and climbed into my own my bed, falling asleep with a smile on my face. I woke up to knocking on my bedroom door, I stretched and pulled the door open smiling "I gotta head out, a few plans changed," Matt said looking disappointed he had to leave.

"Do you have too?" I asked with a small pout.

"Yes Britt, but I'll see you soon ok?"

"Ok," he got his things together and I walked him out to his car. "Bye Matt."

"Bye Britt," he said softly kissing me, I smiled into the kiss and pulled him down, making the kiss deeper.

I walked back inside my house; I just got the water turned on when the phone started to ring. I sighed and let the phone ring, who ever it was, they could leave a message. I finished my shower wrapping the towel around my body, walking into my bedroom pushing the play button on the answering machine, I walked into my closet going through my clothes "Brittany when you get this message, either call me back or just come down to the bakery, I'm sorry Brittany." I froze, what was going on? What's there to be sorry about? I grabbed a pair of jeans and a random shirt throwing them on in a hurry, I grabbed my purse and slipped my flip flops on and went outside.

My jaw dropped when I saw my bakery. What the hell happened? I spent so much time and money to remodel it and now look at it; it's gone all of it. I walked through what was my bakery and looked at all the damage there was. "Brittany?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?" I asked the man standing in front of me

"I'm from the insurance company; we just need to go over a few things."

"Ok, what do you need to know?" I asked him.


	6. Chapter 6

I finished with the lawyer for the bakery; they would get back to me in a few days. I can't believe that my bakery burned up. I was stuck what was I going to do now? It did give me the perfect chance for a change. I could move and get my bakery started up some where else. A soft smile toyed on my lips; I knew what I was going to do. I pulled out my phone and sent a simple text message to all my employee's to meet me at my house in an hour. I looked back at what use to be my bakery this place would always hold a lot of memories but it was time to move on I thought walking off to my car.

Well I was waiting for everyone to show up I pulled up real estate listings for the place I want to re-open my bakery at. After looking at about 10 different locations I found the perfect spot, it was right on the main street, it was bigger then the bakery I have now. I could see it all played out in my mind. There would be more space for more tables roughly about twenty more tables then I have now, so that would be about 35 tables all together. There was more room in the back to move around and my office would be twice the size of my old one. I put my offer in on the building and now I play the waiting game. I looked around for a house or an apartment but nothing that caught my eye. For now that could wait until I go there in person which I could feel the nervous creep into the pit of my stomach.

Everyone was sitting around waiting to hear what I was going to tell them. I looked around making eye contact with everyone sitting in my living room. How do I tell them they could be out of a job? That if they wanted to work for me they would have to move many miles away from there homes, there family's? "With the bakery burning down, I have decided something life changing."

"Like what?" Carla asked.

"Like I'm moving my bakery to another state, you can't stop me on this; I've already put an offer in on a beautiful spot."

"What about us?" Reggie asked.

"Either you guys can come with or I will give each and everyone of you a good recommendation. Ultimately the choice is up to you. I can't expect all or anyone just to pack up and move with me like this."

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes, it's what I have to do. The bakery burning down it's really a blessing in disguise. I really don't think just changing the look and feel of it would've made me as happy as I am about moving some where else to open it. I didn't realize how unhappy I was being here; it's just time to move on."

"You know where ever you take your bakery I'm there," Carla told her

"Thanks for everyone else just take a few days and get back to me. I won't be mad if you don't come with, but I really believe that it will be hard to find help to replace anyone in this room right now."

After about an hour everyone left most of them still weren't sure what they were going to do. I know a few of them will be staying here as it's hard just to up root your family all of a sudden for a job when you can just get another job with better pay here in San Diego. I called the airport to organize a flight. It's easier to find a place to live in person then on the internet or by phone. Once my flight was arranged I packed everything I would need for about a week stay.

I sat at the airport waiting for my flight to be called. It was now or never and I couldn't go with the never part, not anymore even if I wanted to. I pulled my phone out wanting to send a text but I freaked out and turned my phone off slipping it back into my black designer purse. It would be better just go do what I had to do then deal with everything else later on.

I boarded my plane and sat down by the window looking out over the airport terminal for now. Once we were in the air I slipped my head phones on and tried to listen to some music but after a few short minutes I couldn't find a song I wanted to listen to so instead I opted to listen to the Art of Wrestling, Colt Cabana's pod cast, I flicked through the list and decided to listen to Evan Bourne's episode. Why not I wasn't sure what was going on between Matt and myself but it would be fun to listen to his pod cast once again. It made me laugh and made the flight fly by. I turned my Ipod off and slipped it in my purse. I got up and stretched, collecting my things I walked off the plane into the warm crisp air.

I got my luggage and walked outside to get a cab to the hotel I had reservations for. I checked in and made my way up to the top floor, walking into my room. It wasn't nothing fancy two queen sized beds a small table, a bathroom, a small couch, a single chair, a flat screen TV and all the main things a hotel room comes with. I pulled the curtains open and looked out at the spectacular view. I could see most of the city from here. I ordered room service and sat down on the cushioned window ledge and looked out over the city. Taking everything in.

* * *

><p><em>What city and state is she in?<br>Who was she going to text?  
>What's going on with her and Matt?<br>Just a side note I guess but I love the Art of Wrestling pod cast that's why I put it in here and if you haven't checked it out, you really should, it's good stuff, keeps me laughing the whole time, plus you get to learn so much about some of your fav wrestlers. Even if pod cast's aren't your thing, you still have to check it out, you wont regret it :) but anyways enough from me, like always please leave a review :)_


	7. Chapter 7

I was talking with a realtor about places in the city. She took me to a few apartments before she brought me to the one I'm standing in now. It has the perfect view of the city which I love, but I think the selling point was it was just a two blocks from where I put the bid in for my bakery. I was standing in the master bedroom, looking out the window; I couldn't get over the view. It was a two bedroom two and half bath. The kitchen and living room where huge. The kitchen has new models of all the kitchens appliances. There's a dining room right off the kitchen. The entry way into the apartment was a medium size, but there was plenty of room for anyone coming or going. There was plenty of closet space. I had to have this place, it was perfect. "I don't care the price, I will take it," I told the lady

"Ok, let's go back and I will get paper work started for you."

I was sitting in the lady's office, waiting for her to come back with the papers for me to sign. I looked at my phone and saw I missed a call, since I turned my phone on silent when I got back to her office. I listened to the message they left. "Miss. Jacobs, I'm sorry I didn't get a hold of you, but if you could come into my office between the hours of 8 am and 6 pm I would like to talk to you about your interest in the building on 5th ave, just ask for Jamie Little or you can call me back, my ext number is 157, thank you and have a good day."

I wasn't sure if the call was a good one or not, but I couldn't back out of the contract with the apartment. I read the paper over making sure I didn't miss anything. I signed the paper and I was told I could move in within the next week. She handed me the keys to the place. I said my thanks and walked out. I walked the few blocks to the next realtor building. I walked in and asked for Jamie and followed the directions the receptionist told me. I lightly knocked on the door, I pushed the door open when I heard an enter. I shook her hand and sat down across from her. "Hi, I'm Brittany Jacobs," I told her with a smile on my face

"Yes Miss. Jacobs, just a quick question, what was it you were planning on doing with the building you put the offer in on?"

"I owned a bakery back in San Diego but it burnt down and I was taking the opportunity to move and start fresh in a new city, and a new state."

"May I ask why move here?"

"I have family here, thought it would nice to be closer to them."

"I'm sorry about your bakery burning down, and it's nice to have the comfort of family close by, here are the papers, read them over and sign and the place will be yours," she said handing the papers over. Some comfort of family, I wish I had the comfort of family. They did reach out to me but I blew them off. Right now the only thing stopping me from having the comfort of family was myself. But I felt hurt that they would wait this long to try to get in touch with me.

I read the papers over making sure not to skip a word. I made sure to read all the fine print there was before signing my name on the dotted line. She made sure I signed the right spot and handed the keys to the building over. I smiled and said my thanks to her and walked out. I purposely walked the long way back to the hotel, wanting to stop and take a good look at the building I just leased for my bakery. I stood in the middle of the front and just pictured where I would put the counter, with a few display cases' sitting on the counter. I wasn't sure if I would keep the double swinging doors keeping the kitchen of separate from the front or if I would just find away to remodel a few things and have an open access to the kitchen.

I walked back to the hotel; I wanted to find the best construction company in town to start working on it. The sooner I got the place remodel and decorated the sooner I could have the grand opening. I spent hours trying to figure out how I would like things to be. What colors the walls would be what title I would use. But most importantly I had to figure out what I would call this place. I new look, a new place, a new name, only seemed to be right. Then of course at some point I would have to make a drive and try to talk to a certain apex predator himself. But that was the last thing on my mind right at the moment.

I fell backwards on the bed, I knew that in a short few days I would have to return home long enough to get my stuff packed and explain everything to all my employee's and see what they have decided on. Then get back here to St. Louis and find all the help that I would need. The next few months aren't going to be easy, but it was something I was looking forward to. I wouldn't have time for anyone but the people that are here to help me with my bakery. I'm not sure where that would leave me and Matt but just like Randy it was something I couldn't worry about, not now.


	8. Chapter 8

After the past few weeks I was ready to open my bakery. The grand opening was in a short few days. I moved all my stuff into my new apartment, found out that only half of my employees could move. I was fine with that; I made sure the others had good paying jobs. Everything was good with Matt, I managed to call him and tell him what was going on. He was thrilled to know that I would be moving to St. Louis, as he comes here often to visit his family. I was currently sitting in my car outside a certain house. It was time to come face to face with this. I have put it off for far too long.

I put the keys into my purse and walked to the front door knocking. I looked down hoping he wasn't mad that I would just show up out of the blue like this. The door swung open "Nice of you to join us Brittany," Randy said bitterly.

"I'm sorry Randy, but I wasn't ready, but I'm ready now."

"Yea well sorry isn't good enough and now that you have your bakery here, you want to make amends, but it doesn't work like that," he bit at me trying to close the door on me.

I stepped in front of the door, "Let me explain Randy please."

Randy sighed, "Fine you got two minutes, go."

"My bakery burned down and I figured it would be best to move my bakery here, so I could get to know you and everyone else and be a family. I know it was me that was getting in the way of that and I'm sorry, but I'm ready now. You were only trying to help and I shoved the help back in your face. I'm sorry Randy."

"Good, and have fun getting to know your family Brittany, but don't expect me to be apart of it," Randy told me slamming the door in my face.

I walked back to the car; I wiped the tears away and drove back to my apartment. It was my fault that Randy was acting like that, and there is no way he would ever forgive me for that. It was my own doing and now I would have to live with that. But I wouldn't give up that easily. I would try again in a few weeks when he has had the time to settle down some and think about everything. I know to a point on what he is feeling. I don't blame him for what he is doing. He is only trying to protect him and his family; I would do the same thing. But this time was going to be different, I want to get to know them, I'm ready for this, but Randy's not ready. I will wait until he is, but I will try to talk him again before then.

* * *

><p>I can't believe she would just show up like that and think that for a second I would believe that she is only coming around because she wants too. If that was the case she would've been here weeks ago, when she first showed up in St. Louis. But no she waited until it was convenient for her. She could've found the time to come here when she wasn't busy. She did have some time; she had been talking to Matt the whole time. What was so hard in coming out here to talk to her brother? She could've picked up her phone up and call me not Matt?<p>

I didn't burn her bakery down. I didn't make her move her business out here. I wanted a normal brother, sister relationship with her but she was going to get a taste of her own medicine. As much as I wanted to run after her, I couldn't. A part of me hates her for what she put me through and the other part wants to love her, hold her and tell her that everything is going to be ok.

I fell onto the couch next to Sam. "Who was at the door?"

"Brittany," I tried to say grumpy but it came out a mix of happy and disappointment.

"Why so sad then? And where is she?"

"I let my ego get in the way; I don't feel like treating her like everything is fine when it's not. She hurt me with what she did; I'm not ok with that."

"Don't you think you should be telling Brittany this and not me?"

"Yes of course I do dear," I mumbled earning me a soft slap on the arm.

"Then why aren't you talking to her?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

I sighed. "I wanna get my feelings in order," I told her knowing that was the farthest thing from the truth. I just want her to suffer like I did, but I couldn't tell Sam that.

"Oh so now the Viper, the Apex predator is a softy on feelings?" Sam questioned.

"It's just complicated Sam," I said frustrated.

"Make it uncomplicated Randy," Sam said getting up and walking into the kitchen once she handed me a flyer.

I looked at it, I wasn't sure if I was happy with the name that was written on the paper or not. Grand opening for a bakery. I hope no one was expecting me to go. I don't think I could be very civil to the owner of this bakery, especially not after what she named it. She could've at least talked to me about it. Maybe she was going to. No that can't be true, since Sam already had the flyer before Brittany showed up. I crumbled the paper up and threw it across the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A late update tonight, I wanted to put it up earlier but things came up that I couldn't miss out on today!<strong>_**_  
>Just a few questions:<br>What's the name of the bakery?  
>Is Randy being fair for the way he is treating <em>**_**Brittany?**_**_  
>Will he get over his ego and make amends?<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

Over the last few days I was hoping that Randy would show up, but I knew it was something that wouldn't happen. I had no other choice but to push the thought to the back of my mind with the grand opening of my bakery, which after the past few months was finally here. I had my employees getting an early start as I wasn't sure how busy we would be today. I could feel the nerves start to creep up on me with each step I took to the door to unlock it. I turned the lock and flipped the sign in the window showing that we were now open. It was official RKO Legacy Bakery was open. I pulled open the double door's to let the sun and warm breeze fill the place up. Along with the people. The aroma from the cake's to the cookies would fill the noses of anyone that was walking by.

I wanted to name my bakery after Randy and Legacy was part of my old bakery. In with the new but keeping some of the old, just seemed to fit. Was it wrong of me not to ask Randy first? Yes but in time he will be ok with it. He wouldn't sue me over it would he? I shook my head of the thoughts and smiled when I saw the line of people coming in. The place was starting to fill up fast with people in line and people sitting at table's eating and enjoy some coffee, hot chocolate, milk, juice and so on.

I was sitting at my desk going over some papers when there was a knock at my door. I looked up a smile crossing my face. "Hey Matt," I said getting up and hugging him. "Long time no see," I said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Hey Britt, yea but we both have been busy."

"True, come in and sit down," I told him pointing to a chair.

"This place looks good," he said sitting down.

I smiled and sat down across from him. "Thanks, I wish Randy would come around, but I don't expect him too."

"Give him time Britt, he'll come around again."

"I guess so," I told him sighing softly.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Got an early date with my bed."

"What about you come with me to the RAW show?"

"That sounds fun, will Randy be there?" I asked not sure if I wanted him to be or not.

"Well saying it's the Raw super show, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say he will be there. If you don't want to go it's fine," he said looking down when he said the last part.

"No I want to go Matt, he's the one with the problem now, not me," I told him smiling when his face lit up

"Great, I'll pick up for the show at seven?"

"Sounds great Matt, I can't wait," I told him writing down my new address for him. "I'll be waiting."

Matt smiled. "I'll be there," he told me winking and walking out the door.

I pulled the door closed, locking the place up. Today was busy, busier then I thought it would be. It was nice to be back at work. I walked the few blocks to my place. I showered since I smelt of flour and different aromas from the bakery. Once finished with my shower I dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black chunky belted sweater cardigan, with my black faux suede slouchy high heeled boots. I left my hair down and put on very little natural make up. I looked at my appearance and smiled walking out of my bathroom. I made sure I had everything in my purse. I pulled the door open when I heard a knock. "Wow Brittany you look stunning," Matt said as I give him a little twirl giggling.

"Thanks Matt, you look ok," I told him slipping my jacket on which he helped me with.

"Well you know I try," he said placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I smiled when he interlaced our fingers together, walking down to his car. He opened the door for me and helped me in, kissing my hand before closing the door and slipping into the driver's seat. The closer we got to the arena the more freaked out I got about seeing Randy, I wasn't sure what he was going to do when he saw me. I didn't want to worry about it, but I couldn't help but worry. "You ok Brittany?" Matt asked placing his hand on my knee.

"Just worried about Randy," I told him honestly I had no reason to lie to him.

"It's going to be ok, Randy can be an ass at times but he will come around Britt."

"I don't know Matt."

"You might not even see him."

"Yea, maybe," I said turning my attention to look out the window.

Matt parked the car in the parking lot and beat me in opening my door. He took my hand and helped me out. I could feel my face start to turn a light shade of pink. Matt held onto my hand and we walked up to the arena. I looked at him confused "Where's your bags?" I asked him.

"In the locker room, I left them behind when I came to pick you up," he told me pulling the door open and letting me walk in first.

We walked around and he introduced me to everyone, leaving out that the Viper, the Apex Predator was my older brother. Matt had to talk to a few people and I insisted that I would be ok on my own for a few minutes and I wouldn't get lost. We shared a passionate kiss before he walked off down the hall. I walked around when I got pulled into a dark room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who pulled her into the room?<br>_**_**How is Randy going to react about **_**_Brittany_****_being there?  
><em>**_**I won't be able to update this story until after the holidays.**_**_  
><em>**_**Happy Holidays :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

I walked around backstage in a fairly good mood, but the second I saw that Brittany was with Matt, I could feel my blood start to boil. Not only did she move to be closer she shows up at my work place. I didn't tell her to do any of them. I tried to be nice and she threw it in my face. Doesn't she get that I want nothing to do with her? Look at her all freaking happy when I'm so depressed and pissed about everything. You don't need to tell me it's my fault because the truth of the matter is it's her fault, I showed up to see her and didn't run before talking to her, like she did to me. How was I supposed to take it? After thinking about it I got excited that I had another sister to watch out for. It took me days to come around to the idea. And now she wants nothing to do with me. I stepped inside a room when she walked this way as Matt left I would guess to get ready. I didn't mean to pull her inside the room. It was just on impulse. I could tell she was freaking out. I wasn't going to let my temper get the best of me; I would try to come to an understanding. She was the reason I was loosing sleep. Deep down I still wanted to get to know her and be the brother she always wanted.

* * *

><p>I swallowed hard, afraid of what was going to happen to me. I couldn't see anything; I could clearly hear the other person breathing. "What do you want?" I asked closing my eyes.<p>

"You know what I want Brittany," a deep voice said.

"No. I don't Randy, I can't read your damn mind," I said looking for the door. I knew the voice belonged to Randy and I didn't know what he wanted.

"Why did you do it?" he asked flipping the light on.

I took his appearance in; he looked worse then when I showed up at his house last. His eyes had dark circles under them; his fatigue was starting to show all over his face. "If you're referring to my bakery, I did it because I wanted to show you that I wanted you in my life, no matter what you're my brother as of right now you're the only family I know, I know it doesn't seem like it but I do care about you Randy" I told him from my heart.

Randy shook his head "I didn't ask for any of it, I didn't tell you to move here, I didn't say Brittany name your bakery after me. I don't care about you, and you only care about yourself, you didn't come back here until it was convenient for you, so you can stay away from my wife and daughter, we may be brother and sister but you are nothing to me Brittany, so stay the fuck outta my life" Randy hissed storming outta the room.

I fell to the floor thinking I would be able to hold my emotions in, but I was wrong as the tears poured out. I pulled my legs up to my chest, resting my forehead against my knees, my arms wrapped around my legs. How could he say those things? I didn't want to believe him, but it was hard not to. I felt someone sit down by me and gently start to rub my back, I didn't move any, but the tears started to slow down some. Was it so hard to believe that I just wanted to be apart of my family?

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm sorry this chapter is short, the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Happy New Years!<em>**

**_Let me know your thought's on Randy?_**


	11. Chapter 11

"It's going to be ok Brittany." The deep voice said beside me.

"How do you know Matt?" I asked looking at him with red puffy eyes.

"You can't stay mad at you forever; he will realize what he is missing out on."

I sighed and took that into the thought. But I wasn't sure if I was going to still want him in my life by the time he came around. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands "Alright all better, I wanna watch uh Matt what are we?" I asked wanting to know.

"Well I would like to think that you are my girlfriend," he told me deep in thought about something

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked.

"I want you to be my girlfriend, I just wasn't sure what you thought we were or what you want out of this, and if you don't want to be my girlfriend then I guess that would be ok," he rambled on

"Matt stop and look at me," I told him taking his hands in mine.

"I want to be your girlfriend, and please don't pull a Miz and ask really," I told him smiling when he gently squeezed my hands.

He smiled and leaned in and placed a soft a kiss on my lips. We pulled away when he heard someone clear their throat. "Matt you're need in the gorilla in five."

"Ok," he told the guy then got up helping me up. "You can watch from catering if you want or you can hang out in my locker room or with the diva's," Matt told me.

"Where's Randy's locker room?" I asked.

"Brittany no just let him have some space, please."

I sighed but saw the point behind it. "Ok I'll watch from your locker room then," I told him following behind him

I sat in his locker room and watched his match; he made sure to tell me that it would air on Thursday for Superstars.

**Epico w/Primo & Rosa Mendes vs. WWE Tag Team Champion Evan "Air" Bourne (12/8/11****Edition of Superstars)**

Lock-up and Bourne with a side headlock, but Epico rolls out of it. Another lock-up and Bourne with a go-behind into another side headlock. Epico tries to roll out of it again, but Bourne keeps the hold applied and brings him down to the mat. Epico tries to lift Bourne for a back suplex. But Bourne counters and takes Epico back down. Epico gets back to his feet and tries for another back suplex, but Bourne lands on his feet. Epico charges and Bourne with another headlock takedown. Epico gets back to his feet and Irish whips Bourne out of the hold. Epico misses a clothesline and a chop both times Bourne was coming at him, and Bourne nails him with a running kick. Bourne hits a couple of kicks to the leg as Epico shoves him into the ropes. Epico lifts him up, but Bourne catches him with a dropkick for a nearfall. Bourne hits a couple of clubs to the back, but Epico comes back with a gut shot, then an elbow to the back of the head. Epico hits a slam, and then locks in a Camel Clutch. Bourne counters by taking Epico's legs out from under him, and locks in a Camel Clutch of his own, then turns it into a pinning predicament for a nearfall. Bourne with another kick to the leg then drives Epico headfirst off the top turnbuckle. Bourne goes for it again, but Epico blocks it and gut shots Bourne. Epico then sends Bourne headfirst off the top turnbuckle. Epico with an Irish whip, but Bourne reverses it and kicks Epico in the leg again. Bourne goes off the ropes, and hits a low bulldog for a nearfall. Bourne locks in a front chancery, but Epico rolls through it and locks in a hammerlock. Bourne grabs on to Epico's head to lift himself back to his feet, and then breaks the hammerlock with a snapmare takeover. Bourne then with an armdrag into an armbar. Bourne Irish whips Epico, who reverses it, but Bourne holds on to the ropes. Epico charges, but Bourne back body drops him over the ropes, but Epico holds on and lands on his feet. Epico misses a right hand, and Bourne dropkicks him in the knees, sending him crashing to the outside with Epico's head smashing against the apron. Primo and Mendes go to check on Epico as Bourne gets ready to springboard. Bourne begins his ascent, but Epico moves out of the way to avoid it. However, Bourne goes up top and nails Epico with a crossbody on the outside. Bourne and Primo have words as we go to commercial.

Back from commercial, Bourne goes up and over Epico from an Irish whip attempt, and nails Epico with a jumping knee for a nearfall. Epico goes to the corner as Bourne charges. However, Epico catches Bourne coming in and crotches him on the top rope for a 1 count. Epico stomps away at the back of Bourne, then sends him into the ropes, and drills him with a forearm to his kidneys. Epico hits Bourne with another forearm, then delivers a reverse version of the Three Amigos, with 2 back suplexes, and a release German Suplex, folding up Bourne like an accordion on the hat trick for a nearfall. Epico with another stomp, then delivers a backbreaker, and keeps Bourne across his knee to wrench Bourne's back in a submission hold. Crowd wills on Bourne as Bourne breaks the hold with knees to the head of Epico. Bourne with another kick to the leg as he Irish whips Epico. However, Epico reverses it and sends Bourne to the corner, then underhooks him and scores with a butterfly suplex for another nearfall. Epico says it's done as he lifts up Bourne and locks him in the Gory Special. Crowd wills on Bourne as he is able to armdrag out of the hold. Epico charges, looking for a splash, but Bourne moves out of the way. Bourne hits another couple of kicks to Epico's leg, then goes off the ropes and connects with a huricarana. Bourne hits a jumping knee and a roundhouse kick, then a spinning kick to the head for a close nearfall. Bourne misses a kick, but as Epico looks to regain the advantage, Bourne drills him with another jumping knee for another nearfall. Epico retreats to the corner as Bourne charges. Epico catches him with an elbow coming in and goes up to the middle ropes, but Bourne springs from the mat and brings down Epico with another huricarana for another close nearfall. Bourne places Epico in position and goes up top, but Primo gets up on the apron and distracts Bourne, allowing Epico to charge in. However, Bourne jumps off the ropes, landing on his feet. Bourne misses a jumping knee, and Epico hits the Back Stabber for the victory.

**Winner: Epico by pinfall (Back Stabber)**

I sat in the locker room waiting for him to return, the back stabber looked painful enough. I heard the door open and turned to look thinking I would see Matt but it wasn't. "What do you want?" I asked him annoyed he was here.

"I was looking for Matt," he said ignoring my attitude

"He's not back from his match yet; I'll make sure to tell him that you stopped by, maybe."

"What ever Brittany."

"Randy you need to get over self," I spit at him. He rolled his eyes and walked out.

I sighed and sat down on the bench what ever good mood I was in, he just ruined. I wish he could get over himself and realize that this whole thing isn't just about him. "Randy was looking for," I told Matt when he walked back in

"I talked to him in the hallway, I'm gonna shower then we can head out to eat."

"Ok sounds good," I told him kissing him on the lips. He kissed back then pulled away and walked into shower.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Will Randy ever come around?<br>Next chapter will be more between Randy and Brittany, Brittany_****_and Matt and finally a little bit of Randy and Matt!  
><em>**


	12. Chapter 12

**_3 months and 2 weeks later_**

I was sitting in my office, going over the bills for the bakery. Nothing had changed between Randy and me. I have met Becky and Nate about a month ago, and things are good between us. Everything is fine with Matt and me. I will be meeting his young brother Mike this weekend and in a few weeks the rest of his family. A soft knock pulled me outta my thoughts and work, I looked up shocked to see Sam standing in the door way. "Sam come in and set please" Sam walked in and sat down in the chair. "What can I do for you Sam?" I asked her.

"Randy's birthday is in a few weeks and I was wondering if you would make him a cake, if not then that's ok."

"Sam breathe. He may want nothing to do with me, but I would love to make him one," I told her pulling a note pad out "When do you need the cake?"

"This Saturday."

"Ok."

"I want him to have some kind of a birthday before he has to leave, for Wrestlemania week."

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Anything to do with his ring names, The Viper, The Apex Predator. Just have fun with it."

"Ok, I will work on it and deliver it where?"

"My house around noon."

"It will be there, Sam."

"How much will this cost?" Sam asked picking her purse up.

"It's on the house, Randy is family."

"Are you sure? I can't ask you to do that for me, Brittany."

"You didn't ask and it's fine really."

"Oh ok," Sam said giving in.

"Just call if you want anything else on the cake."

"I will and thanks for doing this Brittany."

"You're welcome Sam; oh what kind of cake do you want it to be?"

"Hmmm Red Velvet if that's ok."

"That's fine."

Once Sam left, I began to work up the design I would do Randy's cake as. Finally I decided to make an emerald green pit viper. It would have red eyes and red strips, since I was making the male snake. It would be coiled up sitting on a thick branch. I'm also going to make a dozen dark chocolate and a dozen white cupcakes with a strawberry cream frosting and a chocolate mousse frosting on the white ones. The cupcakes would say happy birthday Randy. It would be arranged so it was in the middle. Saying I only had a few days to get this done, I began working on it. Since this was for Randy, I was going to do it myself unless I needed the help.

I put it in a lot of extra hours, working on the cake but it was worth it. I had a few guys put the cake and cupcakes in the delivery van. I began the drive to Sam's house. I wasn't sure if Randy would be there or not, but he was the least of my problems. I pulled into the drive way, not seeing his hummer, but it could've been in the garage for all I know. I got out and carried the boxes of cupcakes in first; Sam held the door open and pointed me into the kitchen. "Randy's not here, but if you need help Nate is out back getting a few things."

"That would be nice; I need help with the cake."

Sam nodded and went out to get Nate as I went back out to the van. "You need my help sis?" Nate said walking up.

"Uh yea, grab the other end."

Nate did and we carried the cake into the house and set it on the island. I made everyone leave the kitchen, then took the box off the cake, and set each cupcake in front how it was suppose to be. I walked out of the kitchen. "Just let me know what he thinks when he sees it Sam."

"I will, thanks for making it."

"It was no trouble at all."

"Brittany you should stay, you are his sister."

"It wouldn't be right, he doesn't want me here but thanks for the offer," I walked out and got into the van and took off.

**XxXx**

I pulled up to my drive way and wanted to know what Brittany was doing here. I told her I didn't want her over here. I got out and walked inside and my whole family was here. "Happy Birthday," they yelled.

Alanna walked over and held her arms up. I picked her, she kissed my cheek, "Happy birthday daddy," she told me

"Thanks princess," I told her kissing her little nose.

"What was Brittany doing here?"

"I went to her and asked if she would make you a cake, and she did, she was just dropping it off."

"Why would she want to do that for?" I questioned.

"She wanted to do something special for you Randy."

"I bet she charged you an arm and leg for it too."

"No she did free of charge since you are family, you need to get over yourself Randy."

"Yea daddy," Alanna said agreeing with Sam, even though she didn't know what was going on.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen and was amazed by the cake that was sitting on the island. It was so life like; I didn't want to go near it afraid it would bite me. The green was bright on the black. The red strips that were mixed in were stunning, his bright red eyes, freaked my out a bit. His black and red forked tongue sticking out, even the branch looked real. I had to look twice to realize it was a cake "She's good at what she does," I said talking to myself. I couldn't believe she would do something like this for me. I ran out and grabbed my keys. "Don't touch the cake I will be right back," I yelled running out the door and jumping into my hummer and speeding off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know I said there was going to be BrittanyRandy, Randy/Matt and Brittany/Matt, but that will be in the next chapter, I promise!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Instead of heading home, I went back to the bakery to get started on the inventory. I hated to close the place today, but with how good things have been lately here, it was something that needed to be done to let everyone rest. I just barely got started when I heard the bell above the door ring. "I'm sorry but we're closed," I yelled walking to the front to see who walked in and to lock the door once they left.

"I'm not here to buy anything," a deep voice came.

I stopped and looked up seeing Randy there. Oh great he's here to throw the cake back into my face. "What are you doing here Randy?"

"I know that you have gotten to know Becky and Nate over the past few weeks and I feel bad that I have been treating the way I have been, I'm sorry. I know it doesn't make up for the ass I've been to you but it's a start," Randy finished off saying looking down at the floor. "This is a nice place Brittany; you've done well for yourself."

"Thanks Randy, and all brothers and sisters fight, you should know that growing up with Nate and Becky. So for now I accept your apology. But why is it you are here?"

"I had to thank you for that beautiful cake; I can't imagine how long it took you to make it."

"A long time, but it was easier once I figured out that a viper wasn't a king cobra and that you are nicknamed after the viper, but I loved making it for you, and I knew one day you wouldn't hate me so much, and would appreciate what I did for you."

"I do, it's wonderful, thank you for making it."

"You're welcome, have you tried it yet?"

"No I saw you leaving, and Sam told me what you did. And once I saw the cake I thought it was real and would attack me if I got too close to it."

"I'm good at my job, like you are good at wrestling."

"That is true."

"Is that all, I have to get back to work?"

"I thought you were closed?"

"Inventory."

"Oh gottcha, so I take it you are too busy to come to your big brothers birthday party."

"Hmmm I think I can squeeze a party in, as long as we don't have to our little talk until after the party."

"That sounds perfect, I'll let lock up then you can just ride with me, if that's ok?"

"Yea its fine."

I walked to the back and put away everything I had out, then walked around and locked everything up. I slipped into Randy's hummer and we were off.

* * *

><p>I drove us back to my place, in a happier mood. It felt good to make up with Brittany and be able to start our relationship off the right way. I pulled into my driveway. "Do they know that you were coming after me?"<p>

"Uh more then likely, I just grabbed my stuff and told them not to touch the cake, and that I would be back."

"Ok," she simply said and got out.

I followed behind her, stepping around her to push the door open and letting her walk in. She walked over and started to talk to Becky and our mom. I sat down on the couch, Sam walking over and sitting on my lap. "So does this mean everything is good between you two?"

"For right now."

"What so after today you're gonna go back to hating her?"

"No, I'm just not sure who well we are going to get along after we talk?"

"Oh, just don't get mad at what she say's Randy. Take everything she says in and think about it before you say anything."

"I will. And how do you know me so good?"

"I just do, I'm not giving my secret away."

I pulled a pout, "Come on baby?"

"AAWWW nope, not gonna work."

"Come on baby."

"Where are we going?"

"Ha-ha very funny Sam."

I looked over at Brittany and saw how well she fit into the family, I saw that she was still nervous around my mom and dad, but it's hard to relax around him, at first. "She fits in good."

"Yea well she should she is an Orton."

The party was a blast and everyone had gone home. Brittany was upstairs playing with Alanna before it was time for her to go to bed. I was supposed to be helping Sam clean up but I was to busy, eating more cake then I needed to be, but the damn thing tasted so good. I was going to be stuck in the gym the next few days to work off all this damn cake. "Good thing that cake is fat free" Brittany said walking into the kitchen.

"No it's not?" I questioned with a mouthful of cake.

"Yea it is, I did make it, so if anyone knows it should be me."

"True, if this is fat free, what does the rest taste like?"

"Like heaven."

"Impossible, because this taste's like heaven," I told her stuffing another fork full in my mouth.

"Well I guess you will just have to take my word for it oh and Matt's word for it."

"Speaking of Matt how are things with him?"

"Good, real good."

"I'm gonna have to talk to that boy."

"Uh no you don't!"

"Yea I do, because you are my sister and he's dating you, I gotta find out his motives." She just rolled her eyes and got some water and walked away. It really did feel nice that everything was ok between us for now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok still no Matt, so let's forget I said anything about him being in this chapter. He should be in the next but I'm not making any promises.<em>**


	14. Chapter 14

It was a few weeks after Randy's birthday party and I still had yet to talk to him about things. It was only a matter of time before we would have to talk about things. I wasn't so sure everything was going to go ok. I wanted it to but I had my doubts.

I wasn't so sure how everything between me and Matt were going. I haven't talked to him for a few weeks. I would call him and get his voice mail. I left message after message, I would text him but I would get nothing back in return. I tried to call Mike but he would just tell me that Matt has been busy and would get back to me. I felt like he was lying to me. And finally after not hearing back from him I just gave up on him. I wasn't sure if we were still dating or not.

My mind was wrapped up in the drama that has become my love life and the drama I think will come once I talk to Randy about everything. "Um Brittany you have a visitor."

"Thanks Lee," I said getting up and walking to the front. And there he was standing in the flesh. "What can I help you with?" I asked him trying not to sound so bitter.

"Can we um talk?" He asked not looking up at me, "in private?"

"Yea give me a minute and we can walk to the park," I told him as he nodded and headed outside.

I walked back to my office and locked it up and let the right people know that I was going out for a bit and that they would be in charge until I got back. I walked outside and saw him looking down at the ground. I walked across the street to the park that was a few blocks from the bakery. Matt followed behind not saying a word. I sat down at a picnic table and he sat down across from me putting his hands on the table and looking at them.

"You gonna talk or stare at your hands the whole the time?" I asked him, "Because if that's the case then I'm gonna head back and finish the work I was doing that I put aside for this."

He slowly looked up, "I'm sorry I didn't get back to you."

"Sorry doesn't work Matt. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend and I haven't heard from you in weeks. I would talk to Randy about it, but I have bigger problems with Randy right now, and the only hope I had that you were still alive was Mike. If this is your way of breaking up with me, it's pathetic Matt."

"I'm not breaking up with you"

"Then what's going on?"

"I was being stupid really. I just needed to take time out and think about what I wanted. I know I could've called you and told you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Why not? And what do you have to think about?"

"Us," he simply said looking back down.

"Why us?" I asked him then it clicked in my head, "Randy got to you didn't he?"

"Uh yea, he did and it got me thinking."

I couldn't believe Randy would do that, after I told him he didn't have to. The nerve of him, I got why he did it, but he shouldn't have. I have been taking care of myself for a while now. And I don't need a crazy older brother running around scaring off my boyfriends. "I'm sorry, I told him not too."

"It's fine really. I figured it would be coming at some point after you guys started to get along. And I shouldn't have listened to him, but the last question is what I had to think about because I couldn't answer it."

"What question was that?" I asked him curiously

"Where I saw us in a few years and what I wanted outta this."

I looked up at him and saw he was still looking down. "And after thinking about it what's your answer?"

Matt looked up, "I'm not sure, I don't know what the future holds for us or how long we will be dating. But I can honestly say that if anything I still wanna be friends with you. And I'm not just dating you to get in your pants. I really do wanna get to know you better and see if this leads to something serious. And I have thought about it and maybe one day years from now I would like to think that we get married and have a family," he said placing his hand on mine.

I smiled at him. "I would like to think that we will be friends forever. I think that it's sweet that you think about marrying me, and to be honest I think about the same thing. I know you're not just dating me to have sex. And I want this to lead to a lot more, but if it doesn't then it doesn't, and I will be ok with that as long as we can stay friends even if it takes some time to be friends again."

"I think I can handle that. So are we good then?"

"Yes we are, Randy I'm not so sure about" I told him moving over to sit by him.

He slipped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder "Don't be to mad at him, I don't want you to go back to hating him over me," Matt said placing a soft kiss on the top of my head

I looked up at him. "You haven't seen me in weeks and that's the best you got?" I asked him. He smiled and captured my lips in a sweet kiss that turned into a heavy make out session.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a few days after the scene with Matt, and I would be spending my day off with Randy. Something I was looking forward too, but then again I wasn't. I knew at some point we would have to talk about everything that has happened with family and what I really wanted to talk to him about Matt. Even thou everything is fine, he still had no right to run off and question my boyfriend about anything.

I quickly finished getting ready. Wearing jeans, a simple grey and white tee, and sneakers. I left my hair down and put on very little make-up. I walked down and the few short blocks to my bakery, since Randy has yet to learn where I live and I'm really starting to think that's a good thing right about now.

"Hello brother dearest," I told Randy walking up to him, with a little attitude.

"Uh hey Brit," Randy said standing up, "What's with the attitude?"

"You will see, so where are we going to head off to first?" I asked trying to control my little anger towards him.

"Since it's still early, I figured we could go to this nice little cafe, a few miles out of town, for some breakfast. That is if you are ok with it."

"Yea that sounds fine," I told him. Besides then no one will be around if I ended up killing you.

We sat in silence the whole time to the small cafe. I had to wonder how this place was still in business; there was nothing around it for miles. The last time I saw a house or any type of building was about two miles before we got to the cafe, and I couldn't see anything in the distance. The cafe looked newly remodeled. "Small Cafe" I read off the sign. I looked at the cafe and there was nothing small about it at all. "What's so small about this place?" I asked.

"Nothing any more, but they started out small, and grew over the years," Randy said holding the door open.

"I understand that. Thanks," I told him walking into the empty cafe.

I wasn't sure where Randy wanted to sit so I walked to a corner booth and sat down. Randy sat down across from me. I picked the menu up and looked it over. "Good morning, I'm Mary your waitress for this morning; can I start you off with some coffee?" A very hyper teenager said.

I think she had a bit too much coffee. "Yes I would like a black coffee," Randy told her sending her a smile.

I can't help but playfully roll my eyes. "Yes please. Can I get some creamer and sugar?"

"Yes you may. I will be right back with your coffee," she said skipping off.

"What was with the eye roll?" Randy asked looking over his menu.

"You saw that?" I asked looking up from my menu.

"Yes I did," Randy said turning the page in his menu.

"How?"

"I just did, I know to watch my surroundings, so why did you do it?"

"I'm not really sure," I told him looking back at my menu.

"Here's your coffee, cream and sugar. Can I get anything else or are you ready to order?" The very hyper Mary asked, pulling out her note pad and pen.

Randy looked at me. "Are you ready to order?" I nodded. "Ok I would like two pancakes, with a side of bacon, sunny side up eggs with white toast and hash browns."

"Ok is that everything for you sir?" Randy smiled and nodded "Ok and for you miss?" She asked turning her attention to me.

"I would like the waffles, with a side of bacon, hash browns with a cheese sauce on top of them, scrambled eggs and a bagel," I told her.

"Ok that will be out in a few minutes," she said walking off.

I added the cream and sugar into my coffee and stirred. I was playing with the stirry thing when Randy scared the hell out of me. "Are we gonna talk or not?" He asked taking a sipping of his coffee.

"Why wait until your birthday to come and say sorry for?" I asked him.

"That's just when it hit me that you really did care." Randy said playing with his coffee cup.

"I cared the whole time Randy but just like you needed the time, so did I. I'm sure you didn't come the second you found out about me" Randy shook his head no "Just like you need time to wrap your mind around everything, so did I. I know I jumped into going to see you so soon, but I wasn't thinking. I didn't think about how it would affect me until I was sitting in your living room talking to Sam. I still had to come to terms about everything. But that never meant I didn't care. Why did you push me away?"

"I was upset that you just walked like that. I knew you needed time, but I was still upset over everything. I just let my anger get the best of me. Can we just put all of this behind us?"

"Only if you pay for breakfast?"

"Done deal, but I feel like there is more you wanna talk about."

"Oh there is," I told him sipping on my coffee.

"Does it have to do with Matt and the talk I had with him?"

"Good guess," I told him as our food came out.

Mary put our food in front of us. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No were good," Randy said rolling the napkin off his silverware.

"Ok I will be back in a few minutes to check on everything," she told us walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter we finish off the conversation between Randy and Brittany over his talk with Matt!<br>How is that going to go?  
>Will they leave happy? Or will they be fighting with each other again?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

I picked at my food. "Randy?" I asked glancing up at him.

"Yea Britt?" Randy asked between mouthfuls.

"I know you mean well with talking to Matt about the relationship he has with me, but I didn't need you to do that," I told him pushing food around on my plate.

"I'm just looking out for you like a big brother should."

"I get that I do Randy, but I don't need you to make sure my boyfriend is using me. I can figure that out for myself."

"Sorry that I was just trying to help save you some heart ache Brittany," Randy said with a lot of sarcasm dripping from every word that he spoke.

"Just by you talking to him, made him rethink everything and hurt me in the process. He had to take time away and think about what he wanted and wouldn't talk to me for days. I didn't know if he was ok or not. You know him better then I do, but I can tell just by looking at him that he isn't a type of person that is going to use anyone to get anything he wants. You didn't have to scare him about something that we haven't even talked about; it's hard for him to know what he wants out of this relationship when we haven't even talked about where it's going Randy." I told him getting just about everything off my chest.

"I'm sorry Brittany, I know I shouldn't have told him but I couldn't help it, he was there and we were talking and no one else was around, I felt like I had to tell him how it was and make sure that he wasn't planning on hurting you. I was only looking out for you Brittany. I didn't know that he was going to run off and not talk to you for days on end or how ever long it was. That's not what I meant to happen. And I'm sorry for that Brittany."

"I can tell you are sorry Randy, but it doesn't mean that would you did was right. You should've waited until I got more serious with him before you ran off and had this little talk with him."

"I know, we all make mistakes and I made a huge one and I really I'm sorry. I didn't think it would affect you this much."

"Well it did Randy; you need to think about how it's going to affect everyone involved."

"I will from now on, and I promise I won't get involved in your love life, only if you want me too."

"I will keep you to that promise. But I won't guarantee that I will need you to get involved in my love life."

"I can take that if you forgive me," Randy said sipping on his still hot coffee.

"I forgive you, we have wasted too much time not knowing each other and being mad at one another, it's truly time to move on and just get to know each other and be brother and sister."

"I agree to that."

I smiled at Randy and he smiled at me. We went back to eating before our food got too cold. It wasn't too long when Mary bounced back over to make sure everything was ok. We told her it was, and she left the bill with us. We finished eating in silence. Randy got up to go pay the bill. "Don't forget a tip," I yelled after him.

He smiled and chuckled to himself and walked to the counter. I was happy with they way everything turned out and I wasn't so mad at him over his little talk with Matt. I should have been happy that he was looking out for me, but I wasn't the person to have any body but myself. And having Randy around to look out for me, I wasn't use to. I figured I better hurry up and get use to it, but it really was going to take me time.

"Where to now?" I asked Randy when we were back on the road.

"I figured we could go bowling or play some b-ball or something."

"I think I will take my chances with the bowling."

"Why's that?"

"Because I know I can beat you at bowling."

"If you're so sure then let's make a bet."

"What's the bet?"

"The loser owes the winner 50 bucks."

"Are you afraid I'm going to take your money?"

"No why?"

"I say the loser owes the winner an even 500 bucks."

"High roller I see. Deal, hope you have that kind of cash on you."

"Oh don't worry about me, just worry about your money, because it will be in my pocket when we walk out."

"Someone seems a bit cocky."

"Can't help it, I suppose that's the Orton in me," Randy just nodded in agreement to that.

We walked into the bowling alley and got a lane set up. I let Randy go first, he was all alright he did pick his spare up, but I was able to get strike after strike. After the first round Randy had a score of 286 and I had a score of 296. Randy whined and complained so I told him that we would do a best 2 out of three. Randy's eyes lit up, and we bowled another round. After the 10th frame of the second game Randy had a score of 290 and I ended up with a score of 289. I rolled my eyes and Randy danced around and gloated that he was going to win the third the game. I had to remind him not to be so sure about that. He pouted a little and the third and final around was under way.


	17. Chapter 17

"Randy pay up," I told him sticking my hand out.

"No, never you cheated," Randy pouted crossing his arms.

"How did I cheat?" I asked him trying to figure out how you can cheat in blowing when all you do is roll the ball down the lane and knock over as many pins as you can. And I couldn't cheat on my score it was done by the computer. There was no way I could cheat.

"You put a curse on me," I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

"I did not put a curse on you. You are just a baby now pay up. It's not my fault you lost by 20 points" Yea that's right I beat Randy 280 to 260. And now he is acting like the big baby he really is.

"You did you are a witch and you will be executed," Randy said putting me into a headlock.

"I don't think so buddy," I told him hitting him in the stomach with my elbow.

Randy tossed me to the floor; I grabbed his leg and pulled it out from under him. We both laid on the floor laughing. The manager walked over and wasn't too happy with us. We burst out laughing even more. We got kicked out and told we could never to come back together or alone. Yea like we would be coming back here, there was other bowling alleys around this town. "Pay up dude," I told him hitting him in the stomach, as we walked back to his hummer.

"You are really gonna make me pay?" Randy raised an eyebrow at me.

Was I going to? No I wasn't, it was just a game and I didn't need his money. It wasn't that I thought I was better then him, but I had my own money. It was just a friendly little game with a little wager. "Just pay up," I told him slipping into the passenger's seat. I was just going to keep bugging him until he decided to pay. I wasn't going to take his money. Even if I did take it I would buy something for Alanna with it.

"Ugh fine" He dug his wallet out and pulled the money out. I started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I could tell that he was starting to get pissed. But I wasn't afraid of him like his co-workers are.

"I was kidding Randy, chill I just wanted to see if you would pay up and you were going to. I had no plan of taking your money from you."

"So what my money is too good for you?" Randy was seething.

"No Randy it was just a game with a silly little bet. I'm sure you wouldn't take my money either if you won."

"No I wouldn't, sorry I got so worked up about it."

"It happens Randy. I don't think I'm better then you, I just don't need your money. I have plenty of my own money and if I ever need to borrow any, I wouldn't hesitate to ask or even take it from you. I would pay you back. But that was just for fun, and I still have bragging rights that I beat the mighty viper at bowling."

"We will have a rematch, and I will beat you Britt. I know and I would give it to you. I have to look out for you now."

"I appreciate that I do, and if I snap at you for doing it, just know that I don't mean it. I'm not use to having a big brother to save me from things, to help me when I need it. But I'm getting use to the idea and it's not so bad."

"That's good to know, and I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what. Even if I'm mad at you for some reason I will be there for you. I don't think I ever told you sorry."

"Sorry for what Randy?"

"When I saw what you named your bakery I threw a fit, but no one told you about that. I was mad that you named your bakery _RKO Legacy Bakery._ Why did you?"

"I really wanted to ask you before I did, but you wouldn't talk to me and I knew at some point we would talk and if you're not ok with it I will change the name. But I wanted to name my bakery after you and Legacy was part of my old bakery. Since I was moving and starting over I wanted to bring in the new and keep some of the old."

"Don't change it, I'm honored that you named it after me. I don't get why you did, but after you take a bite from anything you sell your mouth does get an RKO, it may not be from the legend killer." Randy had to do his little pose, well I rolled my eyes at him. "But it's from another Orton."

"But my name's not Orton."

"That's gonna change right now Britt. Don't worry everyone is ok with it and are waiting inside. They want you to be an Orton; I want you to be an Orton."

I sighed and took a deep breath. I wasn't so sure about this. I was happy that they all wanted me to be an Orton. But it felt like I was betraying my mom the one person that took care of me the best she could, so I could have a roof over my head, clothes on my back and everything else I needed to have. I saw the glee wrote all over Randy's face. But I wasn't sure if I could disappoint Randy or any of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Things seem to be going good for them, but will she go through changing her last name to Orton?<strong>_**_  
>Review please, Peace! :D<em>**


	18. Chapter 18

The second we got into the building I took off to the bathroom needing time for myself. I looked in the mirror. The one thing I always wanted I was getting, but did it really matter what my last name was? I could change it and lose the last connection I had with my mom. But I knew that wasn't true, I was like my mom, she was in me no matter what my name was I would always be my mother's daughter. Changing my last name wasn't going to change me any. I do have a new life now, with a new family and new friends and a very wonderful boyfriend. It was time to do something to make myself feel apart of the Orton family. I took a deep breath ready to change my last name. I gave everyone a smile as Randy wrapped his around my shoulder. "You ready Brit?" Randy asked.

"Yep, lead the way," I was feeling nervous, this was a huge thing for me, I'm sure they could hear the nervousness in my voice.

"There is nothing to worry about Brit. You're an Orton, this should have been your last name the day you were born," Randy assured me. He was right, it should have been my last name then, but things happen and I couldn't control who I was born to, and it was something I couldn't change not now and after all the years I spent living my mom wanting to be apart of my dad's life, I have it now I don't have to wish for it. This was right for me; I was doing the right thing.

"I know Randy; I don't know why I'm so nervous for." I hated the little butterflies; I just wanted them to go away.

"It's ok to be nervous Brittany; you have been through a lot in the last few months," Bob said well he was my father, but I haven't felt right to call him dad. I didn't know him that good. It just didn't feel right yet to call him anything but Bob. I shot him a smile and walked into the right wing of the building. They talked to the lady that was in charge for the day. I was handed some papers to fill out. I quickly filled them out returning them. I was told that I would have to change all my legal documents over the next week. Once we were good to go, Randy drove me to the DMV to change my name on my licenses. I told him I could do the rest on my own.

They all offered for me to come back and have a family meal with everyone but I had a few things I had to do at home. I told them another time; they agreed and would let me know when in advance. So I couldn't cancel on them. Of course they were only joking around. Which made me laugh. I said good bye to Randy and walked up to my place. I walked into the bathroom and started a bubble bath. I walked into my room stripping my clothes off as I went and tossing them into the dirty hamper. I went to play my messages as there was a knock on my door. I slipped my bath robe on and walked to the door. "Randy?"

"You uh left your jacket in my car thought I would bring it up to you." I smiled and took the jacket from him. "I would ask you to come in but I have bath water running."

"It's fine really but do you mind if I use your bathroom real quick then I will be out of here." I smiled stepping aside and letting him past I pointed in the direction of the bathroom and walked back into my room to listen to the messages I had. The first few were just some updates on stuff I wanted to happen at the bakery and what we had planned for a little girls princess themed birthday party. But the last message got me the most.

"Brittany this is Vince McMahon, I know you are Randy's long lost sister or whatever, but I'll just cut to the chase here, I want to bring you in, a fresh face for the viewers to see. You would be with Randy but you would catch the eye of some other superstar and they would wrestle over you, and the friendship that Randy and the other superstar had would no longer be. You pick the other guy over your brother causing problems for yourself and many more problems from Randy. Think it over and get back to me if you want to do this or not."

What the hell was I going to do? I didn't want to be apart of the WWE, I enjoyed watching it. But I never did think that I would get a chance to be apart of it. But my passion is my bakery not in the ring. But I did want to know how it would feel to be in the ring as fans cheered for you or boo'd you. I sighed I would have to talk it over with Randy. Fuck Randy, I closed my eyes for a brief minute. I looked up to meet the cold blue eyes of the viper. "Like hell no Brittany, I won't let you do this. Vince should have talked to me first. You could get hurt. I won't let you do it!"

"Randy you can't stop me. Protest all you want but I'm sure Vince would threaten you or something to make you do it. I wouldn't get hurt, not if I was with you!" Now I wasn't sure why I was trying to get Randy on board for this. I wasn't sure I was going to take the deal or not.

"Do what you want Brittany." Randy turned away and was about ready to walk out the door. "You're right I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Just make the right choice for you. Don't let anyone talk you into it." Randy said into the door. With that he walked out. I walked into the bathroom and tossed my robe onto the counter and slipped into the warm water, trying to figure out what I was going to do.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the long wait for this story. What should Brittany__do? Should she accept Vince's offer or turn it down?_


	19. Chapter 19

_First off I'm sorry for the late update, and this chapter has changed the rating on this story for the most part I just wanna be safe, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch, playing everything over in my head. I took a sip of the coffee, it may be late and the caffeine normally keeps everyone else awake but on a night like this when my head was swimming with what to do, the caffeine would help settle my nerves down so I could get somewhat of a peaceful sleep tonight.<p>

The knock on the door on pulled me out of my thoughts. I pulled the door open and let the man in. He pulled me in for a hug pushing the door the closed. "What's going on?" I lead him over to the couch sitting on his lap and explained everything to him. A small crossed his face. "I get that the bakery is your life and all, but if you do this then you get to spend all your free time with me." I playfully rolled my eyes at him, but he did have a point. It would be nice to spend more time with him, as it was now I only saw him every so often. I was going to keep that in mind. "Do you know what you wanna do?"

"No, my bakery is everything to me. It's the only thing I ever knew. And if I did this then I would be stepping away from my comfort zone and it might be good for me," I laid my head on his shoulder.

"It will be good for us, but you gotta make sure you want this and not regret what ever choice you pick or don't pick," I let a sigh out. That was the problem.

"That's what I'm afraid of. If I don't do it then I'm gonna regret it, but if I do go through with it then I might regret leaving my bakery behind."

"It's up to you baby. Do what you feel is the right thing to do for you," Matt told me pulling me closer to him. He was right I had to go with what was right for me. I pulled him down for a kiss, playing with the short hair on his neck. His hand slowly moving up my leg.

My hands traveled down his toned back, I slowly started to pull his shirt up. We broke the kiss to take his shirt off throwing it on the floor. His lips found my again. He moved his hands under my shirt, slipping his hands along my stomach, running his hands over my breasts, we broke apart, I sat up some letting my shirt join his on the floor. "Are you sure about this?" Matt asked in-between kisses to my neck.

"I'm sure Matt," I told him letting soft moans out.

It didn't take long for the rest of our clothes to be in a pile on the floor. Matt's lust filled eyes locked with my eyes that were full of desire. He slowly pushed in. I arched my back for him to go deeper as I let a soft moan escape. Our bodies rocking together as one. We were both panting which were filled with moans filling the room. I dug my nails into his back as my orgasm ripped through me. Matt shortly followed his own orgasm washing over him.

I was lying on top of Matt on the couch, my chin resting on his chest. My eyes were locked onto his chocolate once. His fingers were tracing over my spin. We both had smiles plastered on our faces. "I could get use to this," I told him. He brushed some hair outta my face.

"Me too" He pulled me down for a kiss. "I love you." I smiled down at him.

"I love you too Matt."

After a tickle session on the couch, Matt had me pinned down on the bed. "Now what are you going to," I told him seductively, biting my lip. He caught my lips with his, pushing my legs apart and slowly pushing in. I moaned into the kiss.

After another round of being intimate, I was curled up to Matt's side my head resting on his chest listening to his heart beat. Matt had his arms wrapped around me, possessively. I sighed happily from the warmth I felt being his arms. I was his and he was mine. Right now that's all that mattered. I slowly drifted off to sleep with the sound of his heart beating.

I smiled waking up with Matt's arms around me. I slowly started to get up when Matt pulled me back into him rolling on top of me. Placing soft kisses on my lips. "Where you going?" He asked resting on his forearms.

"I was gonna take a shower. But now that you're awake you can join me if you want," I smirked up at him. He sent me a wink. I giggled well my cheeks started to get hot turning a light shade of pink.

After a fun filled shower, we went down to the bakery and got something sweet for breakfast. I tried to focus on the man in front of me but my mind had to wander off on what it would be like to keep up with schedule that they had. But I was starting to get curious who the mystery person was that I would pick over Randy. I let a soft sigh out. Matt took my hand in his, stroking his thumb over the back of my hand. But I still wasn't sure if I could leave my bakery behind for a few months. It didn't help that Randy was dead set about me doing this, and that had affected me a lot about whether of not I wanted to do this or not. I couldn't stand Randy being mad at me more then he already has been. I just got on his good side; I didn't want to end up on his bad side all over again.


	20. Chapter 20

It took me a week to figure out what it was that I wanted to do. In the end it was the only thing I could do. It was the right thing to do after all. I already had my meeting with Vince and explained everything to him. Matt was the first person I told. I had talked things through with him and he had told me to do whatever I thought was right and that's what I did. No amount of money would make me change my mind about what I had decided to do. Taking the job would've given me more money to put into my bakery but I didn't need the money. Taking the job would've let me spend more time with Randy and Matt. For the most part that's what got me every time. I was on my way over to Randy's house to let him in on the news. I pulled up in the yard and saw that the family was in the back having a bbq. Great they didn't even invite me. Before to much damage could be done, I had told them that I wouldn't be back for a few more days. But instead of staying gone I wanted to get back to my life, my family, and my bakery.

"Brit I didn't know you were back," Randy said, as I walked up to everyone. "If I did I would've called you."

"I know, and it's fine. I told you that I wouldn't be back for a while," I told them giving hugs out to everyone.

"So what did you tell Vince?" Randy asked, handing me a water.

"I told them that right now, I couldn't do it. That my life is my bakery, and that you are the WWE superstar. I also told him maybe in a few years or so, maybe I'll change my mind about everything and then me, you and him could sit down and talk about it and go from there," I told them. It was the truth. I just relocated out here with my bakery and I couldn't leave it behind to do something I never thought about doing. So why do it now when I was only given the chance because I was Randy Orton's long lost little sister? It just didn't seem right to me. Randy pulled me into a hug.

"I'm happy that you didn't take the offer Brit, but if you wanted to, you should've taken it."

"I didn't want the offer Randy. Like I have said before right now my life is all about my bakery." Randy said he understood and the rest of the day was filled with fun and a lot of chatter. I believe that Randy had been pushed into the pool a few times. He always said he would get us back for it but he never did. We knew not to go around the pool when he was close by. Even though he tried to hide it I knew he was happy that I didn't invade the WWE but he was a little disappointed that I wouldn't be traveling with him. Once it started to get late I called it night and headed back to my place. Randy tried to get me to stay around; he said he didn't want me to be alone to think that I had made the wrong choice and go into this huge depression. I just shook my head at him and went on way. I knew not taking the job was the best thing to do at the moment. A smile graced my lips as Matt was waiting outside for me.

"How did he take the news?" Matt asked as I walked up to him.

"He was ok with it. He would never tell you that he's sad that I won't be spending time with him on the road but he's happy that I did what was right for me," I told him unlocking my door.

"Well you can always change your mind and join us later," Matt said closing the door behind him.

"I can but I can't leave my bakery behind. We do what we love and I right now my bakery is the very thing I love doing each and everyday," I told Matt sitting down on the couch.

"Do you know what I love doing?" Matt asked walking closer with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm I gotta say wrestling," I told him biting my lip.

"Nope guess again," He said capturing my lips with his. I moaned into the kiss. I pulled away, looking at him.

"I give up wanna give me a hint," I told him moving my head to the side letting him have better access to my neck.

"I'm sure you know the answer," he said pulling away and sat back on the couch.

"Yes, I do know," I told him crawling over and sitting on his lap. Slipping my hand under his shirt, tracing his abs with my fingers.

"I love you Brittany."

"I love you Matthew," I told him giving him a soft kiss. I pulled away snuggling into him. We got settled on the couch to watch a movie. After everything I have been through in my life, I've finally got the family I wanted and to top it off I have an amazing boyfriend. Moving from California to Missouri was the best thing I have ever done. I was blessed at having the second chance I did with my family. It may not have been the best at first but everything had fixed itself. Everything was perfect right now.

* * *

><p><em>First off I'm sorry for yet another late update and I have decided to end this story with this chapter. If you would like to see a sequel let me know, as I think I got something for a sequel. But anyways on with the last chapter.<br>Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed and alerted this story! :D_


End file.
